


michael/fiona 4

by romanticalgirl



Series: December Ficlets 2007 [45]
Category: Burn Notice
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 13:31:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 11-30-07</p>
    </blockquote>





	michael/fiona 4

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 11-30-07

The first time they have sex, Michael ends up with a cracked rib and a hairline fracture in his jaw. Fiona ends up with a broken nose and she can’t put pressure on her left foot for a week. 

It’s the best first time Michael’s ever had.

The second time it happens after she pulls a bullet out of his side, resulting in two more cracked ribs. He doesn’t expect sex, even though he should know better, and even if he did expect it, she sort of offset the romantic ideal by being the reason behind the shooting in the first place.

“You got me shot.” He stares at the hole in his side, the edges dark. His apartment smells like burnt flesh and hot metal and he glances over at Fiona, holding the bullet in a pair of heated tweezers.

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No.” She looks up at him, smiling just a little. “I shot you.”

“You shot me?”

Fiona shrugs and smiles. “Sorry?”

Michael just looks at her for a moment then heads for the kitchen, grabbing a yogurt out of the fridge. She watches him with dark eyes rimmed with amusement, the slight twitch of her smile hinting upwards. He stabs the yogurt with his spoon and takes a bite, leaning back against the counter. 

Fiona drops the bullet into her palm and rolls it between her fingers, caressing the metal. He watches her, shaking his head as she gets to his feet, moving across the floor toward him. “Don’t even think about it, Fee.”

“Think about what, Michael?”

“What you’re thinking about.”

“Not thinking about anything, Michael.” She tosses the bullet to him, and he reaches out to catch it instinctively, hissing as the movement pulls at the bullet hole. “You shouldn’t do that.”

“Thanks.”

She smiles and shakes her head, reaching out and taking his hand, tugging him away from the counter and back toward the bed. “Let me kiss it and make it better.”

“Wouldn’t have to if you hadn’t shot me.”

“What can I say, Michael? I like you a little bit defenseless.”

“Not even close to defenseless, Fi.” 

She nods and sucker punches him, sending him to his knees. “Of course not, Michael.” She kneels in front of him and smiles, guiding him down to the floor. “You’re at the top of your game.”

“As if you’d let me be on top.”

Fiona smiles. “You’ve got a point there.”


End file.
